Pokemon: Champions of Myrik
by 101TheEditor
Summary: Set in a new region with new pokemon, new friends and new enemies. Follow the story of Alexander "Lex" Cadwell in his journey around the fabled Myrik Region. With his friends, Tyrell and Verity the three of them must work together in their endeavours and reach the ulitmate goal: The Myrik League!


**So hi, once again, I'm here with a new story. The digimon story, I felt wasn't very good. It was basically Lane's and my fantasies spewed onto a page. It's been deleted. So, Lane I bring you this new story! Hope you enjoy! P.S We don't own Pokemon… duh**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to World of Pokemon! Where there are many different species and varieties of beings in this world known as Pokemon! These Pokemon live hand in hand with humans whether they are used to better life or to better opponents.<em>

_In this story we travel to home of fifteen year old Alexander Cadwell from Shire Town. This is the day he starts his Pokemon Journey to beat the Gym Leaders and gain access to the Myrik League! But, he's just sitting on his couch watching TV! What's going on? Where's the adventure, where's the excitement?! Wait, what's this? Who's that walking to his front door? Well, you just wait and see._

*DING DONG*

"Lex, can you get the door please?" Lex's mother called from the kitchen.

"Alright." Lex sighed. He slowly got up off the couch and walked towards the door to see who it was. Lex opened the door. "Hello, how may I help you?" Lex said awkwardly.

"Hey, is this the Cadwell residence?" The stranger asked.

"No, this is the land of the sugar plum fairies, there's a sign on the door." Lex sarcastically pointed out.

"Funny, may I come in?" The stranger asked.

"Well..." Lex replied.

*SLAM*

Lex slammed the door on the man. Lex returned to the couch and continued watching a live pokemon battle from the Myrik League against the reigning champion until he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. It sounded like his mother's voice. He jumped off of the couch and went to go investigate. When Lex entered the room he was greeted by his mother now laughing from being startled by the stranger. She went to the back door and let him in.

"Sorry for scaring you. Your son didn't let me in." The stranger said taking off his coat and putting it on a rack. Lex's mother lightly smacked Lex on the back of the head.

"I'm very thankful you could come so quickly." Mrs. Cadwell said to the stranger.

"No problem, anything for you Mrs. Cadwell." The stranger responded grabbing her hand and kissed it. Lex just watched with a sour expression on his face.

"So, why did you call me here Mrs. Cadwell?" The stranger asked. Lex's Mother stopped him there.

"First of all, not here. Second, Lex, introduce yourself to him. And third, call me Maria."

Lex sighed. "My name is Alexander, I'm fifteen years old and I like Pokemon."

"Hi, my name is Tyrell. I'm seventeen years old and I also like Pokemon." Tyrell said reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Wait, you're seventeen?" Lex asked, his face gained an even sourer look.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Tyrell asked Lex, who had a face like he just sucked on a lemon.

"It's a not a problem for me." Maria said grabbing Tyrell's shoulder. Tyrell got an instant punch to the face from Lex.

"What the hell man?" Tyrell asked rubbing his cheek.

Lex folded his arms and mumbles, "No reason."

"Lex, just go watch TV." Maria ordered

"Nah, it's okay" Tyrell said smiling "You need to explain the situation to us anyway"

Maria nodded and told Tyrell and Lex to follow her. They walked through the house and up the stairs. She unlocked the door to the attic and the three of them walked inside. The room was filled with pictures of a younger looking Maria and her pokemon. There were three frames on the wall; they were filled with contest ribbons along with several trophies. The biggest trophy said the words 'Top Coordinator' on the front.

"Tyrell, the reason I called you here is because I want you to take Lex with you and get him to the Myrik League." Maria explained

"WHAT!?" Tyrell yelled at Maria.

"What?" Lex asked his mother calmly.

"Why should I do that!?" Tyrell asked Maria.

"Yeah, why should he?" Lex also asked.

"Because, you're incredibly lazy, you sit around home every day, watching pokemon battles on the television, you don't have any friends, you don't have a job and most of all. Your father wouldn't want this of you. He would want you to go out into the world and experience life at its fullest." Maria said to her son with tears in her eyes. Maria used the recent death of his father as a guilt trip to get him to go.

The two were very close and they were going to travel the region together.

"I… I…" Lex held back the tears. He lowered his head and mutter, "Fine, I'll go. If not for me, then for him."

Lex reached out and hugged his mother.

"So, Tyrell when do we…" Lex looked over at Tyrell, he was ogling an old photo of Maria.

"So, beautiful." Tyrell rubbed the picture, Maria blushed and Lex frowned deeply at Tyrell ruining the moment.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later, downstairs<em>

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at noon. I've travelled these roads hundreds of times. If we leave then, we can make it to, Mythtral by nightfall. Only if we take the spooky forest shortcut." Tyrell said wiggling fingers in the air.

"Cool." Lex said watching the championship match.

"And the winner is, Champion Bronyerd!" The announcer... announced.

"You two! OUT!" Maria said as she picked up the two and threw them out the door. "You two go get a Pokemon for Lex while I organise his stuff!" Maria yelled slamming the door.

The two boys looked at each other. "Well, that just happened." They said in unison.

"Well then, fearless leader, take me to get a pokemon." Lex told his companion. He seem stoic on the outside but in reality, he was very excited to finally get his own pokemon.

"Alrighty then, follow me to Professor Hemlock's Lab." Tyrell said then immediately started sprinting to the Lab.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lex shouted as he ran after Tyrell.

After three minutes of running, the two arrived at the Laboratory of Professor Albert Hemlock.

Lex was panting, hard. Tyrell on the other hand looked as if he had only walked to the Lab.

"Well, come on in then." Tyrell ordered cheerfully.

Lex scowled but followed the taller boy inside. The Lab looked like any other Lab would. It had a rather clinical feel to it and yet somehow, also kind of homey. There were several people in lab coats bustling around, doing their jobs.

"Yo! Professor!" Tyrell called out.

A tall man walked into the room. He had long blonde hair that reached his upper back and cheerful blue eyes. He was wearing a lab coat as well.

"Well if it isn't mister Tyrell. How are you?" he asked as he reached out for a handshake. Tyrell grabbed the man's hand and shook it.

"How have you been Albert? Haven't seen you in at least a year." Tyrell asked the man.

"I've been fine, Lucy just graduated from college. She is the youngest person to graduate from that college. The age of eighteen. She plans to take over this lab once I retire. Isn't that great?" The Professor said almost jumping to the ceiling with excitement.

"That's great Albert. I'm kind of in a hurry today. I'm escorting young Alexander here across Myrik and he's going to need a pokemon." Tyrell said to the Professor.

"I knew you'd come around eventually Lex, my boy. I've even set up your pokemon license, five years ago. I have also synthesized data on your personality and your attitude and I have found you the perfect pokemon. Let me take you to him." The Professor said motioning them both to follow.

"First of all, gentlemen. Welcome to the P.E.R.C: the Pokemon Emotional Research Clinic. We were originally going to make this place a village but that would have started riots." The Professor said letting out a small chuckle. The three got into an elevator, there were no buttons in this elevator.

"Hello Professor. Which floor do you wish to go to?" A woman said from a speaker in the elevator.

"Tracy. Take us to Basement floor 16. The Grass Type habitat." The Professor replied to the woman. The Elevator started to move and really awkward elevator music started to play. The two teens exchanged glances but didn't say anything. The elevator stopped and the three got out. The Professor walked over towards panel near the elevator and typed a few things and walked over to a door to the habitat. There was a cylindrical chute next to the door. A loud whooshing noise was heard from the pipes above and a pokeball stopped in the chute next to the door.

The Professor picked up the ball and handed it to Lex who took it.

"This pokeball belongs to your new pokemon, which should be here any second now" The professor said. As he said this, the doors opened and out walked what looked to be a bipedal green newt with small wings between its arms. It had bulbous yellow eyes and a small tail.

"Lex, this is Newtalyptus, you're new partner." The Professor explained

"Hey there buddy" Lex got down on one knee and held out his hand to the pokemon.

"Newt" Newtalyptus said. It looked at Lex's hand and walked towards it.

Tyrell watched and was amazed at how easily Lex had gotten the pokemon to trust him.

_"He's a natural!" _He thought.

"Hey, Tyrell. Catch!" The Professor yelled at Tyrell. Tyrell caught it with ease, it was a pokeball.

"What is this?" Tyrell asked the Professor.

"It is a very rare pokemon, only found at Erbourgh Mountain when it erupts." The Professor said to Tyrell.

"But, Erbourgh has been inactive for thousands of years!" Tyrell said to the Professor.

"Correct, but using technology from other regions we have been able to revive the fossil of one! Open the ball." The Professor instructed.

Tyrell followed his command and opened the ball, a small spider like pokemon emerged. "I'd like you to meet Spire, the Fire Spider." The Professor introduced.

Tyrell got onto one knee and reached a hand out to the spider. "Hey there little buddy." The Spire hesitated but walked up to him and sniffed his hand. The Spire jumped on to his face and started skittering around his body. The Spire stopped at his chest and started to tickle him.

"NO! Please! STOP! IT TICKLES!" Tyrell screamed.

While this was happening, Hemlock spoke to Lex.

"As of today, you are a pokemon trainer. This means that you have been given a tonne of responsibility," he explained.

"Of course, I understand" Lex nodded

"I am also to give you these, five pokeballs and your pokedex" Hemlock handed the devices to Lex.

"As I'm sure you know, pokeballs are used for catching and storing pokemon. This pokedex is used to scan pokemon and give you their details. It's a digital encyclopaedia of all things pokemon."

"Thank you professor…" Lex said

*EXPLOSION*

"Tracy! What was that!" The Professor yelled over the comms as an alarm started.

"Professor! It's Team Neon! They're attacking the Laboratory and stealing pokemon! The Lab is falling apart!" Tracy yelled back.

"Tracy! Execute protocol Echo, Sierra, Charlie, Alpha, Papa, Echo." The Professor yelled back as the comms went dead.

"We have to get out of here!" Lex yelled to the others. There was another explosion, this one was bigger it rocked the very foundations of the building. The magnitude made the ceiling above them collapse. Tonnes of rubble fell towards them.

*CRASH*

They were all encased in rubble.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Leave a review, give us some advice, tell your friends, whatever you want to do! See you all next time. <strong>

**P.S I am currently working on Chapter 17 of The Aura will Prevail, that'll be uploaded eventually, I promise!**

**Bye!**

**-Alec and Lane**


End file.
